Magi Chronicles of Emperos
by Groszekace
Summary: Follow a tale of a young prince of a certien country and his allys as they preper for the things to come and follow the ever changing flow of destiny into the future wher an illegal prince became the greatest emperore in history! (An OC centric story, an OC kingdom and after some time this story will interact with Magi mainstream story)
1. Prouloug

**This story begins in Magi chapter 277**

* * *

"The Seven Sea's Alliance is here to stop further inner conflict in Kou Empire, on behalf of our dear friend Hakuryuu Ren!"

"So this is your play Hakuryuu...?!"

"Brother Kouha, what does it mean?!"

"It means that Sindaria meant to intervene from the beginning!"

While continuing conversation between themselves king of Sasan - Darius Leoxes came to a conclusion that they need to truly show them that it is a war.

"King Takeruhiko! Remember to carry out the orders you've been given without fail."

"Yeah I know! To be honest I don't really like doing it this way, but this is a war after all. Therefore..." he unsheathed his katana and pointed at Kouha Ren and said; "I must aim for the head of the enemy general!"

"Brother Kouha!" shouted Kougyoku Ren as she looked at her brother that was making an angry expression.

 _"Spirit of Listening Closely and Absolute Sharpness, dwell in my body, and grant me a greater power, Great Djinn, Caim!"_

As Takeruhiko prepared himself in stance his arm, the sword began to change and entered a Djinn Weapon Equip state.

As both Kouha and Kougyoku prepare to face the enemy metal vessel user, King of Kina unleashes his attack but it did not hit any of them, it passed both of them. While being confused the subordinates of King praise his skills, Kouha came to realize their true objective.

"Shit! His objective is Brother Mei!"

* * *

In the camp of Kouen Ren, his strategist and blood brother Koumei Ren was discussing the problem with his attendees when he heard people outside starting to scream and a part of his tent being ripped off.

'Enemy attack?! I won't make it in time to block!'

And just as Koumei was about to get hit he close his eyes and realized that unknown attack never came to, so he open his eyes to see a person standing in front of him.

It was a young man in his twenties wearing a chest protection plate, as well protectors for legs and hands but without a helmet. Underneath the armor it was obvious that he was wearing a simple clothing. He was standing 176 cm tall, with messy brown hair with red endings on top of his head and big, deep brown eyes, his face was that of a very laid back man. At his belt he had a normal sword putted into its sheath, but the handle that was a visible, was a golden piece of metal, its pommel had a white gem inserted into it as rain guard was smooth with a pointy ends at each side. Scabbard was made of fine white animal skin with a golden chape and locket at the end and it's begging.

"Ah ah ah. That was a close one don't you think Koumei-dono?" the figure said as he put down his shield that was pure black with a grey metal frame on it.

Still a little surprised and shaken Koumei was only able to reply with; "Y-yes, indeed."

With a now appeared smile the man strapped his shield to the back and headed outside of tent.

"Well, then it seems that you will be careful now, so I will be joining the main battle. Excuse me." and with those words he disappeared leaving behind only an empty space.

One of the attendees started to come out of the trance and decided to talk to his master.

"M-master Koumei. W-who was that?"

Looking at the place the unknown individual stood and started to form a small gentle smile; "He's an ally... Contact our men and tell them to remain in their present position!"

With a nod of heads attendees started to scramble to relay the news.

'So dear brother En actually decided to ask him for help...' was Koumei thinking of with a image of a young man forming inside his mind.

* * *

Back at the center of battlefield, Kouha was now being threatened with a sword of his sister that was now being controlled by the King is Seven Seas Sinbad.

"... on behalf of my dear friend, Hakuryuu Ren, the Seven seas alliance has come to-" he's speech has stopped as his transmitter - princess Kougyoku- was knocked down by a woman that appeared out of nowhere behinds her.

"Forgive my rudeness princess." she said as Kougyoku's Djinn Equip became undone and she started to fall but was caught - relief and dread of the prince - by a human figure possessing a black dragon head and claws of same color with sharp white nails at both feet and hands as he stood at least 3 meters tall. He was dressed in a knightly attire consisting of cape a white clothing and chest plate that had a seal of some sorts on it.

"Did you finish your job already sire?" the women asked before with a small bow. She was an astonishing young girl with a body of a goddess - perfect curves at both bottom and top of her body. Her face was like a picture consisting of long blond hair that was tied down to her head and had small but sharp navy color eyes.

"Yes. There was no problem." answered the dragon like individual with a gravy voice as he handed the princess of Kou to the prince as he was still surprised by this development and he was not the only one as both kings of alliance and the self-proclaimed 'emperor' of Kou were.

"Oi. It seems that all of us did what were ordered to do." came a third voice from behinds the two unknowns as they turned around the third individual came into site and it seemed to surprise Kouha.

"If you're here then, Prince Koumei is still alive, good." said the women and her statement surprised the proud King of Kina that he's attack did not kill the strategist.

"Yup. But still, as expected of Kina's legendary One-Hit Kill technique. It was pretty hard to block. Now I'm kind of glad that she tried to kill me with it every damn time." he said with an annoyed shrug.

"Y-you are...?" Kouha stammered.

"Ah Kouha-dono! It's been a while. Don't worry about those two they are friend and vassals to our master."

"Who are you people, and why are you interfering in this battle?!" said now annoyed King Darius.

"Ah, right. Ehem... We three are here on orders of our master that is long-time friend of Prince Kouen Ren, and his name is ...!"

* * *

We are now transported to the sea border of Balbadd that is now under the rule of Kou, but to be exact, Kouen Ren's rule.

Right at the moment of Kogyoku being knocked down, the King of Sindaria and creator of Seven Seas Alliance, Sinbad, was beginning his speech to Kouen telling him to surrender.

"... We, of the Seven seas alliance will help the legit ruler of Kou Hakuuryu Ren reclaim peace in his country and to take the false crown from Kouen Ren's head!"

As he ended his speech, the water right next to sea borders of Balbadd started to boil and it shoot up into the sky making Sinbad and the armies of the Alliance cover their eyes. After the pouring of water ended what appeared were many bubbles appeared covering entire shore, then the bubbles burst open, revealing tens of metallic war ships that have now spread its sails, showing its symbol of two lions holding a blue shield that had a red and white cross on it. It was a flag of a certain country that isolated itself from other countries, especially the Sindaria and their allies.

"Now isn't that a rude thing to say?" said a voice, that seemed to come from right in front of Sinbad.

When he looked up he saw a young man, 22 years of age standing 190 cm tall. Dressed in a elegant white and black clothing covered by a slim chest plate, brown skin boots, and a blue cape that gone down to beginning of his boots. He had a gauntlet on his left hand that gone from ends of his finger to the middle of his hand on the other he had a silver ring with a red gem inserted in to it. He possessed two swords at his belt; one was from the shape appeared to be a rapier with a black outer handle and a strand of fabric that ended with a golden bell, the other was a smaller sword that was a kodachi from Kina with a white handle and a golden collar.

The face of young man was a kind one with a smile across his face, he had short spikey darker shade of blond hair and clean light purple colored eyes.

Sinbad still being surprised, finally came around and wanted to question who he was but then behind him, appeared two figures of a man and woman.

The said man stood 2 m tall, fully equipped in a battle armor the only thing missing was a helmet that would cover his pink like short hair and pupils of the same color. In his right hand a halberd. Sinbad has already realized that he was a Finalis.

The women, or in correct terms, was a girl; a frail little girl, not even 150 cm tall with a blond hair and big blue eyes that told how timid she was, holding a small metal orb in both hands trying to hide behinds the men, dressed in a grey robe that showed a white clothing underneath it.

"My king." said another person that appeared next to the first.

It was a girl judging by curves on her body that was covered by a cloak and she was kneeling next to him like a servant.

"Lady Hakuei has been delivered to lord Kouen, and I dealt with a menacing shadow that was inside her." said the kneeling girl, which surprised Sinbad as he remembers leaving Hakuei Ren together with one of his Eight Generals under protection.

"Good. What about the ones that were sent to Kanan plains?"

"Ha. Armies of both Sasan and Kina are being surrounded by our forces and the three of your vassals are engaging the Kings and Hakuuryu Ren as we speak."

"What?!" this information surprised Sinbad greatly and made him a little enraged; "Who are you?! I demand that you answer me?!" he exclaimed not as in a questioning, but in an order; which was an unusual tone for him. But the man that looked like the one in charge did not give his respond and his smile grew even more.

"Forgive my rudeness King Sinbad! My name is Arthur vi Britania, ruler of Britanian Empire and close friend of Kouen Ren, and I'm here because he have asked for my assistance and as member of family it is my duty to answer it!" he said without a hesitation.

Before Sinbad could answer Michael drew his rapier showing it perfectly sharp and slim blade as he pointed it to the heavens and chanted.

 _"Spirit of Vengeance and Darkness, grant me thou power and give blessing to my vassals!"_

With those words, his body started to glow with a black light it was clear that he was a dungeon conqueror, which was not a surprise for Sinbad as he suspected that Kouen could call for reinforcements from other countries but what did surprise him that after he ended chanting his first chant he started to draw his kodachi and pointing it's hilt right beneath the rapier, and Sinbad became worried as he noticed the eight pointed star on its blade and his another chant.

 _"Spirit of Bonds and Light, grant me thou power and give blessing to my vassals!"_

The black light became more intense and started to became more of grey then dark as he shouted the last part of both chants.

 _"Use my magoi, change my body into that of great djinn and descent upon me!"_

It made all people present on this occasion state in awe of the light and the figure that started to become clear in had four pair of wings two swords in both hands and a tail of two colours.

Back in Balbad's palace Kouen started to smile at the figure of person that came to his aid.

"Hmm. So he actually came..."

Next to him a stood a stunned Aladdin.

"That's a..."

Next was Sinbad, that was having trouble believing what he saw. All three people that came with the proclaimed emperor of Britania started to glow and every person under Sinbad's command could feel how much more power they gained in a matter of seconds, but the most astonishing was the emperor himself and as if on que he ended Aladdin's sentence.

"... double Djinn Equip?!"

With his face that started to show he made a last cocky grin and said; "Well then shall we begin?"

* * *

 **From then on it was another telling of conclusion of Kou's inner conflict but before that let us meet the one who came to Kouen Rens side.**

 **Let us discover the story of the greatest emperor of Britania - let us tell:**

 **Magi: Chronicels of Emperor**

* * *

 **Hey you guys! It's Groszekace here, with an NEW story from me! To those readers that follow my first HSDxD story sorry but im kinde of stuck with it right now and this i wrote before sooooo... I just found a person to BETA it (real thanks to .Storm. BTW for editing this story even thou he was beasy). And togrther with my Senpai (ArtGeniuse04) we got all the details figure out and i decided to uplode this story becose i DID NOT LIKE the way that chapter edned and the story later on. So im doing this AU of story ofcourse its an OC cuntry and character so i hope to listen to your ideas.**

 **Review, Follow, dam Favorit even if you want to see what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 1: Arc 1-1

**I do not own anything in Magi other then my OC country, magic, djinn and characters rest belongs to the creator of Magi.**

* * *

 **8 years before the battle of Kanan plains.**

* * *

 **Arthur pov.**

The morning sunlight has once again woke me up with no mercy. It was time to wake up, but I did not want to move even a muscle.

"MY LORD! Please wake up! It is time to begin your schedule!" said a voice behind the giant doors of my chamber.

'Unless HE comes to wake me up.' I thought to myself while starting to move my upper body to a 90-degree position. After sitting myself up I shout; "I'm up already! I will be out in a minute... give or take." I mutter the last part in low voice and look around.

My 'room' was a big one with a 2 person bed at the center of it right in front of doors. On both left and right to doors were two wardrobes that were standing at the ends of the room. At both sides of my bed were to windows that lead to the balcony that connected both of them.

On the floor was a carpet with my country's emblem that consisted of two golden lions holding together a blue shield that had two crosses on it: one white and the other red.

Yes, it was the emblem of one of greatest western countries the Great Empire of Britania.

It was created by combining three smaller kingdoms: Wleshia, Albonia and the biggest and the home country of first emperor Ludowik vi Britania, Empia.

Those three countries were always at odds with each other, trying to take lands, people, and values from one another but it all came to end when the tribes of north invaded the island and all three kingdoms were near destruction if it weren't for Ludowik and his ideas. He united the people of each land and led them to victory against the invaders in a glorious battle. At the end, they have emerged in triumphant and sent them to their home. After that, the three rulers decided to give up their position as kings and wanted Ludowik to lead them into the new bright age of prosperity, and so he did but he made families of each king a royal family and placed them in the hierarchy of power right under the king. But as time passed the three houses and family of emperor have merged and that system disappeared.  
But that was many years ago, right now the one ruling over the country is 34th emperor of Britania Empire - Victor vi Britania.

Or so the history says, but since most people from that time are already dead, there is no real way of saying it for sure. I'm not really a good listener, so I don't know but my teacher said something like that so I guess it must be true.

By the end of my explanation I was already dressed in my clothes that consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt and the blue jacket over it as well as black pants, and on my finger the silver ring with a blue gem, that was in my family for generations, or so I heard. I decided to do not remorse myself about past and put on my other belt that my trusted rapier was strapped to.

I then exited my chamber and saw a young man of the same age, dressed in a similar way as myself, as well as having an orange bags of hair on top and bleak beneath them (the one who saved Koumei), standing against wall awaiting my exit.

His name was Denis Filden, my personal attended and my most trusted friend. We have known each other for many years, we are what you may call childhood friends. He is much laid back for a son of aristocracy and I know it's because of the fact that he would never be able to become head of his family as he was a second born - 2 years after his brother.

"Why are you always interrupting my perfect mornings by making me get out of my bed?" I ask a very rhetorical question that Denis answers anyway.

"It's because you make me wake you up. If you would do it yourself, there would be no problem."

I have asked that same question many times before and that has been his answer all the time.

"Aha. I see. Either way, since we are already up what's on today's schedule?" I ask as we both start to walk away.

"First, you have training exercise with Sir Georg, then-"

"WHEN was I supposed to start those exercises?" I asked with a hint of panic in my voice.

"Over an hour ago your highness." answered a voice that did not belong to Denis.

I look behind to see a tall individual dressed in a formal knight attire with a hand on his swords handle. He had short black spiky hair that was moved to back of his hair. All women would probably describe him as very handsome.

He was sir Georg D'arc, member of emperors personal order of knights called 'Knights of Round Table'.

The 'Knights of Round Table' are a group of 12 individual Knights selected by the emperor himself during a Festival of 12. They were first created by the 10th emperor - Henry vi Britania and had stayed until now. Each Knights family were granted the status of aristocracy and most families tried to continue their line of Knights but they weren't always successful. Right now only 5 of 12 places are filled with Knights from original 12s families.

Georg was selected as the knight during last Festival and was granted the title of 'Knight of 6' meaning he was the six strongest knight in our country.

As for why he called me 'your highness' I guess you could say I'm a prince of this country.

Yes, my official title is 3rd Prince of Britania Empire, Michael vi Britania.

I'm not a real fan of it, but as a member of royal family it has been given to me upon my birth

"Ah Georg, we were just about to..." I trailed off as his sharp glare drilled holes in my soul.

"You are late for training, but knowing both of you, it was accepted so I did not start the training yet." he said with a sigh and what seemed to be like accepting defeat.

"Great! Then just let us eat breakfast and-" we start headed to the meal hall as Georg got between us and the way there.

"Oh no my prince, there will be breakfast, AFTER you have ended a 10 lap run around the castle walls." he says will smiling at us menacingly.

""... Seriously?"" I and Dennis ask at the same time.

"Yes, I'm very serious."

He grabs us by our collars and starts dragging our buts to outside castle.

* * *

The castles name was Pendragon, after a legendary figure that seemed to show the way to victory to the first emperor, and it was located at the top of a hill that overlooked entire capital of our empire named Lonton after the second emperor, meaning son of Ludovik that has overseen the ending of city's construction.  
The town alone has now crossed the border of its first place by at least 20km. The population is at least 10 thousand people, and it is still growing. The capital is known for being the center of trading with other nations and because of that it has been separated into 4 parts: 1st being the outside in which the harbor and all trading is taken place, it is a place for travelers to rest as well as a shopping district of city; the 2nd is the inner city, in which the residents of Lonton have their houses, 3rd where nobles and high ranking officials have residents and lastly 4th palace where Senate and all government buildings where located - it was as well the living space of the royal family.

After the run and breakfast, it was time to begin Denis and my morning swordsmanship practice. It was a needed skill for anyone of royal blood. Even my younger sisters were beginning their training. Yes, I have 2 younger sisters, but that is for some other time, right now I'm facing Georg in a combat so a maximum level of concentration is required.

The duel is already heading into its five minutes and I'm being pushed back. Georges thrust of his rapier was precisely pointed at my upper body joints not to mention the speed and strength of them;

"As expected of a member of 'Knights of Round'' I think while trying to find a chance for a counter-attack but his stance was just too perfect! There was practically no place of weakness in his body but his mind...

"Hey, Georg." I ask with an upper block of his slash.

"Your highness I will not go-"

"That is not the matter. I wanted to know." I move a little closer and ask, "How is Jean doing?"

At those words, his face turns tomato red and I shout; "An opening!" I charge and I'm able to make a clear slash at his hand, which resulted in him dropping his rapier and me being victories.

"Yes! Now about that promise we made about ending our practice if any of us wins?" I ask while taping my blade on my shoulder.

"That was not a clean win prince!" barks the knight as he started to get up.

"It's not my bad that you're distracted by your fiancé." I answer him truthfully, I mean I would never get like that from one girl and especially not from just mentioning her name.

As for the girl in question, she was a daughter to one of 5 noble houses that belonged to original Knights of round just like Denis. Her name was Jean Dian from the house of Dian the 3rd knight of the Round. They met when they were children - her being the noble girl and him being just a squire to a knight. Seems they fell in love after meeting some more times. Of course, he was done for the count as soon as he saw her, I mean a girl dressed in a beautiful dress in a full makeup, standing so that the moons light cover her face... Like a scene from some chip romance that my mother used to read.

"Tha- that is-!" he tries to protest while blushing madly - how cute.

For my luck at least he is interrupted by a servant.

" Lord D'arc! Master Denis! Your highness! His majesty has called for an emergency meeting of royals happening in an hour!"

It comes to all of use as a surprise. Father was never a person to call an emergency meeting, no any last 5 emperors have not called for an emergency royal meeting.

I really started to wonder so I decided to take the lead.

"Seems that the training is stooped either way. Denis! Go prepare the attires for meeting! George! You should go meet with the other Knights and prepare yourself."

""Yes your highness!""

And with that said both of them gone off to do their respective orders, leaving only myself and the servant.

"As for you. Help me put the equipment back to its place and then go tell my father that I will be there."

"As you wish your highness."

* * *

An hour after that, the castle was in an uproar as more and more members of high status that were living in capital were gathering in the throne room.

Both me and Denis were already inside awaiting the moment it all began.

And just like that with a bang the main doors to the hall have opened and from there came a (emperor of Britain from anime Code Geass). The 34th emperor of Britanian Empire - Victor vi Britania he was followed by a man in grey long cloak with a pointy grey hat that was worn by a magician but not any magician he was the high magician and advisor to all the emperors of Britania. The Immortal sorcerer- Merlin la Fey (looks like Gundalf) together with his long white beard.

After them entered the 1st and 2nd Prince - Olaf and Alphones.

Olaf was a 20 year old tall individual with a long blond curvy hair, dressed in his official royal attire, and as all ways he had his everlasting smirk on his 'handsome' face. Next to him Alphones which was 3 years younger than his brother had short brown hair and darker tone of skin then the 1st prince and just as him he had a well-toned body which was under his official royal attire.

After making their way to throne all 12 Knights of Round bow to their King and now it was time for me to great my father and brothers.

"Everlasting glory to empire and its emperor, father."

After saying those words he stopped for a second and gave me a stern look after, which he made his finally steps to his throne. After him, came both of my brother with their stupid grins of mockery, at which both Georg, Denis and even Merlin that was behind them have made an angered expressions, Merlin was better at not showing it.

"Everyone!" spoke my father. It was the signal for every persons in the room to start listening to their King.

It was the ever known words of thanking and appreciation for their services, but during that talk Merlin came closer than me and stared to whisper to me.

"Good day to you your highness."

"Hello to you as well, Merlin. Could you please explain what is this meeting about?"

"Well it's-" but before the old Mage could say anything more the voice of emperor stopped his monologue.

"Now then, let me tell you why all of you have been called here. The one to explain it all is Merlin." and with that Victor returned to siting position on throne and Merlin stepped into the center of the room.

"You may have heard of it but, 9 years ago in kingdom of Partevia, appeared a large building that was challenged by many men and none of them came back... some of you may already know what I'm talking about." he let all those information get understand by everyone but I already knew what he was talking about, and Denis that was next to me knew as well. We read a story about a brave man that once conquered a place like that.

'It can't be...' I think but Merlin assures me of my knowledge.

"Yes it has finally appeared in our country as well. The Dungeon."

* * *

 **Ther is the first chapter. So you got intudoctin into my OC kingdom a little characters and other stuff. I would say preaty good job...**

 **Oh and review, follow hell even favorit this story to know what happens after this.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arc 1-2

**Hey you guys! Long time since I updated this story! Reason for that is that I send this story to BETA but he did not answer so I decided to post it without editing it. So if there are any grammar errors or anything: Sorry in advance.**

* * *

The dungeon.

A massive mysterious structure that started appearing suddenly without warning 7 years ago, and after it was conquered by one young man other dungeons have started appearing all around the world in various locations, but not here in the Britanian Empire.

The whole royal court was in shock at the information that was brought by the Holy Mage, Merlin. The immortal, highest magician, one loved by magic, the closest presence in the world to that of a Magi, served kingdom since it's foundation and has yet to finish his service. That who he was to others but to Michael he was like a grandfather. A wise, good, loving old man that always got angry at both him and Denis for running in throne room or braking something inside the palace.

Right now the only way to express Michael's feelings would be excitement. He heard story's, tales of ones who entered the dungeon and have conquered them, gaining riches beyond wildest dreams and power that could rival that of God.

While he was thinking how it appeared, all the whispers were stopped when the emperor stood up.

"This dungeon is an unknown, a piece that could give our country great profit or bring about a catastrophe. Which is why I have decided to send a team to enter, search this dungeon and bring whatever is inside it back to the capital for it will serve empire to further its glory and might," he announced which earned him a round of applause.

"To do that I have chosen one of our greatest knights. Knight of Six, George D'arc!" his next announcement brought an only further wave of whispers, and to George who was standing next to other Rounds he was surprised, to say the least, but still, it was the decision of his Lord whom he swore an oath.

So he stepped forward, kneeled in front of the throne and spoke; "Your majesty! This Georg D'arc with a blessing of Empire will gladly take this holy mission!" announced.

His dedication and bravery earned him applause from the Knight of One which brought out other to start the same activity as the strongest knight of their realm.

"Very well then! With this, the meeting is-!"

"Please wait a moment your majesty!"

A shout was heard when Charles turned to see who it was he saw his third son Arthur coming up next to George and kneeling to show 'respect'.

"What is it that you have interrupted this meeting?" he asked in an amused tone.

"I would like to accompany sir George in this expedition." he announced proudly which earned him a wave of surprises from everyone even George and Merlin, only for Dennis to stay calm knowing that his friend would do such thing as for Charles he simply smirked and add; "Hoo..."

* * *

 _ **POV Arthur**_

I'm still kneeling in front of my father, awaiting his answer for my 'selfishness'.

"For what reason would you like to go to this dungeon?" he finally answered with a question of his own, but I have known him long enough to knew he would first ask for my reasons behind this favor.

"I would wish to see this dungeon for myself, I have heard many stories of that place and wish to confirm them."

I answered him truly, I wanted to see that building which brought upon a new stage in human history, but there were other motives as well...

"Is that all you want?" he asked with a bored tone. I should have to know that it would not go that easy with him.

"There is another reason but... It's a bit childish..."

"I will decide if it is or not."

With a moment of hesitation, I took a deep breath and stood up which seemed to surprise my father and everyone else.

"... I want to do something exciting father." there that was my true motive, and it has ended me once more a wave of tension and surprise from the royalty of my nation.

"Exciting?" he asked with a tone of utter disbelief that his son would say something like that to him.

"Yes, I have been inside this palace for my entire life, not allowed to go out or in a rear occasion that I exit I was accompanied by either George or a squad of guards. I want to see a little of our country and witness the dungeon myself. And besides..." I place my hand on hip and continue with a sad smile;"it wouldn't really matter if a son of a commoner like my mother died during this mission."

""!""

At those words everyone held their breath in astonishment of what I said, father, Merlin, Knights of Round, nobles even my half-brothers, the only not surprised were Denis and George.

Yes, my mother, previously member of Rounds with a title of Six was a commoner by blood, given the status of nobility upon being knighted, then becoming an empress when marrying my father, the emperor. I was a prince with commoners blood, an expendable tool. I understood that and even accepted it but if I could decide how to die I would choose death in an adventure that only a few take rather then death while being a pawn in political game of chess.

"... Is that how you feel?" asked father with a stoic expression.

"Yes, not to add that if this expedition is successful we would gain resources for our countrymen to expand their business and the empire grows even stronger," I answer truffle while my previous answer still hangs around the room as a guillotine awaiting to meat neck of its target.

"... Very well. That favor shall be granted. George you will take 3rd prince to accompany you on this journey."

"As you wish your majesty." George said.

"And you Arthur, do not do anything to embarrass the crown." he shifted his words to me.

"Of course father, but then If I die you don't need to worry about having that embarrassment for long." I shoot him back, shift back and make my way out of the hall not waiting for his response.

During my way Denis moves to the walk bows to my father and fallows me, after him, it was George that made his way to use.

I don't know what kinda of face father made but his shout of dismissing sounded pretty angry to me.

* * *

 ** _Later on in Arthur study._**

"Your Highness with all due respect I think that your actions are a tad of too reckless." says George as soon as the door to my private study closed behind him.

"What do you mean?" I question him as I did not understand his worry.

"Then, highness let me be frank. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he shouted very, VERY loudly. I would not be surprised if some of the glasses in the castle broke because of his volume of voice.

"You don't need to be so loud about it Sir George!" said Denis as he was holding onto his ears throbbing from the pain of his sensitive ears.

"Sire! You are a prince! Can you not put yourself in such danger? It is very-!"

"Rush? Please George both of us knew that this would happen. Especially if it would concern a dungeon."

"But...!"

"No buts! It has already been decided. I'm going because I want to see it form myself and nothing, not even you will stop me." I answer him sternly and at that he could only slump and accept that no matter what he did he would not change my mind.

"'There's no point in crying over spilled milk' huh? Then what is the plan?" Denis joins our conversation with an obvious question.

"We will go to this dungeon, explore it, retrieve anything that we may find, and get back alive." I answer the obvious with a stern voice; "Go back to your station and prepare yourselves for this mission."

""Yes your highness!""

* * *

 ** _Later that night_**

 ** _Denis room/ POV_**

"'... prepare yourself' he said, huh."

Even thou I knew something like this would happen, I'm still not so sure about it.

Most of the time - no ever since I met Arthur I knew that I would one day do something stupid if I were to follow this guy but... I guess going into the dungeon was one of the least things that we would do.

Ever since we first heard of 'dungeon' he was well interested in it and would start bubbling about what he thinks it is and where it came from.

Not that I don't understand him but still going into a place that only a few survive... VERY reckless, but ... ever since that day as children I decided to follow him, trust and believe in him, so in the name of the family, this Denis will honor the wish of his Lord.

* * *

 ** _George POV_**

 ** _D'Arc resident_**

"Maybe you should stop swinging that blade of yours and rest before you depart."

I halt my swing in middle to determine the owner of the voice only to see a young petti women with brown chocolate hair that descended to end of her back, with piercing golden eyes, dressed in a simple one-piece green dress that looked perfect on her.

Her name was Jean, my fiancee as well as my fist love. We have met at a party when I was still a squaier to then Knight of Six - mother of prince Arthur.

It was a chance meeting that developed into friendship and after I ascended into knighthood i told her my feelings and it seemed like we both felt the same.

"I'm just trying to prepare myself mentally *HUF* for the mission ahead. *HUF*." I answer her and from corner of my, eye I see her face is a little troubled. I put down my sword and take a towel to swipe of my sweat; "What's wrong?" I ask.

"... This mission was suggested by my uncle. To have you be a spearhead in this operation..." she answers sadly.

Her uncle, a member of higher circle of nobility and one of the opposing persons of our relationship, as a former commoner and a doughter of noble.

"... I see. But it doesn't matter." I say while picking her chin up for our eyes to meet each other.

"?"

"It was about dungeon, his highness would try to put himself into it even if I was not the leader and still I would go to assist and protect him."

"Do you need to put yourself in danger for his sake?"

"As long as I breath I have to protect him, that's what I swore lady Tess and wich I will honer with a chest held high."

"I still worry about you."

"Don't I will be fine and return to you. I have yet to official marry you, and we will do it as soon as I return."

For the next 5 minutes they just stood their together and then decided to devour their feelings of love in the mansion bedroom.

* * *

 ** _Michael POV_**

"... and because of that the dragon was sled and peace returned to kingdom. The end." It was a late night and I was not in my own room but in a child room with two beds besides me which belonged to my beloved younger sisters - Fey and Ley.

Both were 10 years old, identical twins that had long dirty blond fluffy hair which was most of the time but in one ponytail at day time, With the same purplish eyes as me.

"Big brother thank you for reading use this bed time story." said Ley, the more serious of the two who wanted to show all the others that even a child of commoner can be a proper princes.

"Yes thank you very much brother." Fey the younger one and kind, caring as well as more innocent of two who acted her own age.

"Well I wanted to spend a little time with you before I depart."

"... Do you really need to go, on this journey?" asked Fey.

"I don't but I want to. It's always been my dream to see this mysterious object myself."

"Still... for a prince such as yourself to go on such dreadful journey..." said Ley.

"Don't worry, besides even if I'm gone, our 'older' brothers are there to take the throne."

At those words both of them became silent and looked down, and to my surprise it was Ley that said a thing out of her character.

"Why... Why are you always acting like your life is not important?! We are still here because of your support, don't act like you don't matter to any one!"

""!"" Both me and Fey were surprised by her sudden outburst of emotions that she keeps dormant most of the time.

"... I don't really matter in this. Third to the crown and son of commoner. Nobles take as a weakens of his majesty in a rare moment of humanity." I answered.

"But don't worry I won't die and leave you both to those sharks. Just promise me that you will stay close to Jean and Merlin, listen on his lessons and try to act like everything's fine."

The look at each other and moment later they turn to me and proclaim; ""Yes big brother.""

I smile at their determination, stand up, kiss them on their foreheads, say goodbye and return to my quarters to prepare for travel.

* * *

 ** _Next morning at sun rise_**

I look and see 20 brave men with me. To my left George and to right Denis.

"I will not lie, this IS a very dangerous task. Probably most of you will not come back but I want to say that we are not doing this for ourselves not for King - we are doing this for our county and our families. So rise up just like the sun and let use take off for the dungeon! In the name of King! HAIL BRITANIA!"

""ALL HAIL BRITANIA!"" all of them answere and we head of in direction of dungeon.

* * *

 **There you go a bit small but i thing good chapter next will be longer and will incould meeting with Michael bicon on his journey to becoming an Emperor, as well as entering the doungen.**


	4. Chapter 3: Arc 1-3

**Okay! I'm back baby! Reborn! Like a phoenix!... And with that out of the way here is next chapter in the story. I'm going back to writing fics so next chapter should be much faster than this one.**

 **But do enjoy my sweat and blood. :-)**

* * *

"Ahhh... How much longer are we supposed to travel until we reach that blasted dungeon?!" says in frustration Arthur.

It's been 3 days since leaving the capital, 3 days of traveling by day and camping by night.

At the antics of their prince, the knights could only smirk and smile seeing their leader in such childish mood. During this travel, those that did not know his highness and those that knew him only by his reputation discovered just how much human like them prince Arthur was. He did not care for social status, nor for formalities. At the start of the travel he told his men;

 _"From now on we will be protecting each other back so I would ask you to do not care much about my social status as a prince. Right now I'm just as you, in service of the crown. Meaning: if any of you thinks of rescuing me from a dangerous situation in which you could lose a life, don't."_

\- Is what their prince said but, knowing that he treasured their lives more than his own, was a reason any knight would gladly give up his life for him.

As for the prince, he was leading them on his horse, behind him both Denis and George respectively on left and right.

The dungeon was supposed to be in the middle of an old forest where 1 of the most beautiful sites in whole Empire was located, the lake Avalon.

Many legends surround that place but which is true and which is fiction remains a mystery. The only ones to know were people living there, unfortunately, those were just as mysterious as the land they were living on. The locals were less than friendly and as long as they paid taxes, they were left in peace. Knights that traveled there for that purpose are accompanying their prince as well to do not ignite worries in hearts of townsfolk.

"We should arrive tonight in town your highness!" shouted 1 of the knights that regular visits this town.

"Ehh... Very well then..." to say Arthur was bored was not the truth. First time outside the of capital, it was great to see his homeland an in new perspective.

"Sooo... How are we going to approach the dungeon my lord?" asked Denis.

"Hmm... Let us rest for tonight and we shall enter tomorrow at the first sunlight."

"Still, there is the problem with locals. We don't even know if they will let us get close t the lake, not to mention village even." said George.

"Even if they won't we will just go to the lake and wait there for sunrise. But first, we will talk to them and try to reason with them."

 _'That's what I said but it is true that people of that land are an unknown to me. It may prove difficult to talk it out.'_

While still deeply in thoughts the remaining travel was coming near the forest of ... which beyond lies the village. As they were closing in on the forest the young prince noticed a green pointy figure near the boundary of trees and decided to speed his horse a bit to discover exactly what it is.

At his movement, all knights responded just as their prince did. Speeding up to the figure, now it was evident that it was a hat - a green pointy hat which was worn by a blond young woman that looked at her twenties or so, wearing a green cape which had a bit of dust on itself and other then that mostly white cloths along with brown boots.

"A-a person...?" asked Arthur as he got off his horse to see the person closely.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" shouts George; "Please stop! We do not know if it's a trap set by thieves!"

Not listening to his aid, he approaches what appears to be corps of a human. At first, he unclips his sheeted sword and starts pocking the body. After repeating the action a few times, he puts his sword back and touches the body, at which it grabs young prince by ankle and scares the hell out of him.

"WHHHAAAAAA!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Wa..." after letting out that scream young prince heard a low voice, looking down he heard it again but more clearly now.

"Water..."

... It seemed as the 'bandit' was, in fact, a dehydrated traveler...

"Your Highness! Are you-!"

"George, could you give me a sack of water?" asked Arthur.

"Ee... Of-of course." without another word he handed him his water and prince tried to apply water through travelers mouth. He did not know if it would help but still tried.

After a minute he stopped and the travel started to regain some movements in his body, but she had yet to recover conciseness.

"George! Would you mind taking 'her' with you?" asked Michael.

"Of course." answered.

As George had begun to take 'her' he looked more closely and was a bit taken back by his assumption.

"Em... My prince..."

"What is it? Is she too heavy for a Knight of Round?" asked half-jokingly Arthur.

"No it's just that it seems 'she' is a 'he'."

* * *

After another hour of travel through the forest, now with additional 'weight', the party is starting to reach their first destination, the village near the lake where dungeon had appeared.

As the line of trees ended and houses of villagers appeared Arthur could feel an uneasy feeling beginning to dwell in him and his men.

The moment they passed the borders of village townsfolk started to exit their homes and gather at what seemed as towns square where a very tall lamp lighting the entire area was standing.

With there arrival their, all the villagers were already gathered and they certainly did not seem to like the situation. But before they could do anything an elderly man dressed in simple brown pants a white shirt covered by the brown vest and blue coat with shaggy grey hair that covered his eyes stepped forward to meet the party but was intercepted by two knights who were the ones to always visit this village.

" **Elder Zigh**! Please do not do anything rash!" says first knight with blue eyes and brown hair that was sticking out of his helmet with a pleading voice.

"Tell the people to go back home, we are not here to fight." says the second knight with brown eyes, unknown color of hair and a stoic expression.

"Bazz, Volt, what is the meaning of this? We have paid the taxes just as usual so I don't see a reason why you would be here." says Elder Sigh to know identified knights as Buzz - **Bazzilian Redx** and **Volt Trikes**.

"Sir, we are-" starts Buzz.

"Maybe I should be the one to explain this unannounced visit Elder." says Arthur as he gets off his horse and steps forward to meet the Elder.

"Elder, it is an honor. My name is Arthur and all of us here were sent by his majesty, the emperor who ordered use to investigate the building that appeared near the lake that lies beyond this village." with the end of his explanation a wave of mumbling started to spread between villagers that were saying 'our lake...', 'outsiders enter lake...', 'that cursed building...'.

"I understand, but why should i allow it?" his answer surprised the young prince; "That lake is our sacred ground with only adults allowed to enter, only few outsiders have stepped foot near it, you certainly aren't the ones. Go away, you are not welcomed here." with that he turned away and started to return to the crowd but before he could do that...

"What about the people that are missing?" Arthur question made the elder stop in his tracks and slowly turn around to him.

"How...?"

"All people here are either children or adults. I do not see a sine of youngsters and teens. I guess they entered the dungeon."

"Dungeon..?"

"Yes. The building that is near the lake, it is called that. It makes the people that enter them most of the times never come back. And I can only guess what a magic object of that sizes is doing to a magic field space as that lake."

"?! How!?" asks the shocked elder.

"The great Mage - Marlin had already informed me of the astonishing amount of magoi that dwells in that place."

"... What do you want?"

"I only ask that you let my men and me rest here until dawn and we shall make sure to take care of that dungeon." answers Arthur truly.

"... What about our children inside that thing?"

"I can not promise that they are safe as there is no way of knowing what kind of dungeon it is, but I will try to get them out."

After a moment of silence, the elder answered reluctantly; "...very well. I will allow you to stay the night at the town's tavern and to come closer to the lake."

Elders decision surprised many people and made them question this; "Elder, that's against the tradition!?"

"Quite! Ersa!" with his call a woman dressed in a simple green dress and long light brown hair came forward and said; "Yes Elder?"

"They will stay in your tavern, give them an adequate care. Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course."

"You have my gratitude." says Arthur to the elder with a bow and a calm smile on face.

As all knights fallow their prince and the tavern owner named Ersa, villagers start to disperse to their homes and only a few of them are left talking with elder Sigh.

"Are you sure it is wise to let them in like this?" asked one of men's.

"It does not matter. If they are capable of bringing back our children then it is a risk I am willing to take." answered elder as he remembered his own grandson venturing into the 'dungeon' never to return 5 days ago. As did many parents of young brave people that went inside the cursed dome.

"And in the event that they do not succeed they won't get out either way."

* * *

At the towns tavern, the knights were relaxing, already without their armors. Drinking, talking and eating to the fullest in preparation for there mission tomorrow.

As they were at that, both Denis and George were siting at the bar table, George like most knights drinking a beer and Denis having a cup of tea. They did not speak, appreciating the moment of calmness. It had lasted until the tavern owner, Ersa came up to them with the next drinks.

"Your men sure are calm, even though they are going in to that thing tomorrow." says Ersa.

"There like that precociously because of that. They know that this could be there last night like this so there trying there best to make it a memorable one." answers her George.

"Hmmm... But still for the elder to just allow outsiders near lake... His something else, that youngster." said Ersa as looking up at the second floor where both prince and the traveler that they found are resting.

"Hehe... Yup he is something else, that's for sure." says Dennis as taking another sip of his new cup of tea.

At the upper floor traveler was laying still in conciseness, Arthur was sitting near the window reading a scroll that was one of his favorite pieces of literature. It described the adventures of one of the most famous and idolized persons in the world. The one who conquered 1st dungeon - Sinbad.

This was his reason for being here. The thrill, the unknown, the adventure. Everything that he ever learned from this text was going to become true tomorrow. But...

"Is something worrying you young one?" said a calm and kind voice. from behind him.

When he turned the blond, long haired man was sitting up looking at prince with his blue eyes.

"Hello." he says with a smile.

"It seems that your okay now stranger." answers Arthur.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the troubles I may caused you... emmm..."

"Arthur."

"Arthur huh? My name is Yunan, and I'm just a simple traveler."

"Heh... I would appreciate it if you don't lie to me." shots back at him young prince and at that Yunan seemed genuinely troubled at his answer.

"Based on your clothes I can easily say that you are not Britain born." continues Arthur; "And if that's right, I'm wondering what is an outsider like you doing in center of our nation? Dehydrated and hungry at one of ours most sacred location, near the time that an 'unknown' building appeared just a few minutes from here."

At his deduction Yunan could only simple look with less and less smiling face, it actually looked like he was very displeased with the way he was talked about. After ending his hypothesis a very uncomfortable atmosphere was created between both of them, as know they were simply staring at each other. But that was immediately stopped after a very loud and deep growl that emitted from Yunans stomach, at which the serious youngster started laughing maniacally and traveler developed a very bright pink blush from ear to ear.

"Hahaha! It seems that even when talking about such matters a human organism is very straight with its needs." says Arthur after catching a breath from his laugh. He stands goes over to a table behinds Yunan's bed and brings him a plate of various food at which stranger could not stop drooling.

"Owner brought those for you after hearing the story. Eat, it's certainly not poisoned, I checked." and he shows him an already half eaten apple.

At that Yunan grabs the plate and starts quickly devouring food, but it did not seem like his condition made him forget his manners. His actions certainly surprised Arthur as he only saw such ethic during a royal dinners and banquets.

"Hmm... You're certainly no normal traveler... But I'm not here to interrogate you." said Arhtur after siting back on the chair near window.

"I suggest you take a long rest and leave this town tomorrow. They allow you to stay here as long as we are around, and at dawn we are heading into-"

"Dungeon. Am I correct?" asks Yunan at which once again Michael looks suspiciously at him.

"They are very well know in outside world, and only those with certain qualification are capable of conquering them."

"I know that already." answers lazily Arthur while looking at the moon through the window.

"... Then knowing that you still challenge this task?" asks Yunan after putting a half eaten apple back on plate.

"I can't turn back." says firmly and seriously youngster at which traveler looked at him and when their eyes met, the boys eyes were glittering with something that he couldn't quit place finger on.

"I have read that the first human to successfully enter a dungeon was about my age."

"So? Do you plan on becoming a second Sinbad or something?"

"No. But he gained something through that experience, for him it could be the power of that place but I'm looking for something else in their."

After a while Yunan asks once more; "Then what is that?"

"... Purpose." His answer shocks Yunan as he thought that such young person wouldn't think about such things already.

"For my entier life I have been living in a safe environment, sheltered and brought up only to be used as a tool to expand the empire's borders." he stops for a moment to look at the moon before continuing.

"But this dungeon could give me a new road to walk on. A glimpse of a future where is not only my country but me as... me."

The words of young man echoes in Yunan's mind as this youngster reminds him of a commoner that gained power through the same means but changed along the way, but this one. He seemed to know both the rich and poor way of living yet he kept his self intact while living on a boarder of such ways.

 _'Oh Ugo, it may seem I found another who is most worthy of power'_ though Yunan.

"… I hope that you find what you're looking for, but be warned. Dungeon shows many things to humans, you could be made to look into eyes of your deepest fears or live in a heavenly dream…" at his words Michael turned to traveler but he… was gone. Like he was not there, only evidence of his presence being a leftover apple.

"… Traveler Yunan, huh…"

* * *

 _ **Next morning**_

As the sun started to rise all 20 knights, 2 close advisers and 1 prince. Total of 23 new dungeon challengers made their way through the path leading to the lake, guided by the village chief.

"…We are here." says the elder at which he points the Great Lake in center of the forest.

The lake it self seemed very holy in a concept of sights in the land of Britain. A vast amount of clear, sparkly light blue water and the greenest trees the newcomers to this sacred place had seen.

But what was unnatural about this picture was a building standing in the center of the lake. A gigantic dome with a front gate based on two columns and stairs that led to that entry.

The sight alone made all knights astonished and paralyzed them in place. But elder Sigh moved forward and showed to a few boats tide to the coast.

"To get their you will need to take the boats." said to the party elder.

Before he could answer Arthue saw something unusual. From dungeon to at least 2m from it the lake's water was darker in color.

"… What's happening to lake?" asks prince.

"… Ever since that building appeared their, lakes water was becoming corrupted. A few of our people become sick after drinking from here and fishes that we catch are either unnatural or unbeatable. Pleas save our people by eliminating that… that 'thing'." said with distaste elder

"… We will do our best." answers Arhtur.

With that elder started to return to village leaving the party to start boarding the boats to approach dungeon.

"It's time. Everyone! Be prepared for anything!" shouts prince to all the knights.

As they approached the entry on boats it shone more brightly and at the moment they touched the stairs after few minutes of pedaling the light overpowered their sight of vision creating a white nothingness.

* * *

 **Soooooo, thats that and see you next time! Leav comments, your follows and fav. if you would like to see more of this story. If their are any mistakes then pleas DO point them out and i will try to corect them.**

 **Groszekace out! :-)**


End file.
